Liposomes, spherical, self-enclosed vesicles composed of amphipathic lipids, have been widely studied and are employed as vehicles for in vivo administration of therapeutic agents. In particular, the so-called long circulating liposomes formulations which avoid uptake by the organs of the mononuclear phagocyte system, primarily the liver and spleen, have found commercial applicability. Such long-circulating liposomes include a surface coat of flexible water soluble polymer chains, which act to prevent interaction between the liposome and the plasma components which play a role in liposome uptake.
More recently, efforts have focused on ways to achieve site specific delivery of long-circulating liposomes. In one approach, targeting ligands, such as an antibody, are attached to the liposomes' surfaces. This approach, where the targeting ligand is bound to the polar head group residues of liposomal lipid components, results in interference by the surface-grafted polymer chains, inhibiting the interaction between the bound ligand and its intended target (Klibanov, A. L., et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta., 1062:142-148 (1991); Hansen, C. B., et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta, 1239:133-144 (1995)).
In another approach, the targeting ligand is attached to the free ends of the polymer chains forming the surface coat on the liposomes (Allen. T. M., et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta, 1237:99-108 (1995); Blume, G. , et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta, 1149:180-184 (1993)). Two approaches have been described for preparing a liposome having a targeting ligand attached to the distal end of the surface polymer chains. One approach involves preparation of lipid vesicles which include an end-functionalized lipid-polymer derivative; that is, a lipid-polymer conjugate where the free polymer end is reactive or “activated”. Such an activated conjugate is included in the liposome composition and the activated polymer ends are reacted with a targeting ligand after liposome formation. The disadvantage to this approach is the difficulty in reacting all of the activated ends with a ligand. The approach also requires a subsequent step for separation of the unreacted ligand from the liposome composition.
In another approach; the lipid-polymer-ligand conjugate is included in the lipid composition at the time of liposome formation. This approach has the disadvantage that some of the valuable ligand faces the inner aqueous compartment of the liposome and is unavailable for interaction with the intended target.
Both approaches suffer from a lack of flexibility in designing a therapeutic composition that is specific for a target cell for a specific patient. There is then a need for a liposome composition which provides flexibility in choice of the entrapped agent and the targeting ligand.